vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Between the Lions: Sausage Nose VHS 2003
FBI Warning *FBI Warning: Federal laws provides serve ciivl and criminal penalties for the unauthorized, rweproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video Discs. Criminal copyright ingringement is investigated by the FBI and may constitue a felony with a maxmimum penalty of up to five years in prison and a $250,00 fine. Institutional public performance rights are included with the purchase of this video. Between the Lions Previews * Rock-a-doodle doo Funding Credits * A Ready to Learn Grant * The U.S. Department of Education * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting * The Park Foundations * Civil Society Institute Opening Titles * Between the Lions * "Sausage Nose" Segments *Martha Reader and the Vowelles: Dish *Fred Says: Fish *Cartoon: Replaced Letter Songs: Tish, Dish, Wish, Fish *Letter Bugs: Fish, Fib, Rib, RubM, Tub, Stub, Stuff Segments (cont.) *Color Patterns: Stuff, Stiff, Stick, Sick, Slip *Gawain's World: Slip *Word Stage: Slip, Tip, Tin, In *Ms. Denice Graves: In *Sky Words: In, Win, Wish *The Adventures of Cliff Hanger: Cliff Hanger and the Wish Upon a Star for Adventure 2612 *Colored Pattern: Wish, Sh *Cleo sings Shush Online Screen *There are games and stories at the "Between the Lions" Website. pbskids.org, or American Online Keyword: PBS Kids Get Wild About Reading * Reading to children everyday makes warm family memories, and its helps become better readers, Helps a Child Get Wild About Reading. Be a Designated Reader. Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Judith Stoia * For Sirius Thinking ** Executive Producers: Michael K. Frith - Creative Director and Conceptual Designer, Norman Stiles - Editorial Director, Christopher Cerf - Music and Audio Producer * Series Producer: Sonia Rosario * Coordinating Producer and Business Director: Elizabeth Benjes * Created by: Lou Berger, Christopher Cerf, Michael K. Frith, Kathryn Mullen * Directed by: Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Sarah Durkee and Christopher Cerf, Peter Hirsch, Richard Chevat, Sean Kelly, Diana DeCubellis, Sharon Lerner, Joe Fallon, Kathryn Mullen, Judy Freudberg, Fred Newman, Belinda Ward, Norman Stiles, Michael K. Frith, Kathy Waugh, Tony Geiss, Ellis Weiner, Louise Gikow, Tom Whedon * Staff Writers: Joe Fallon, Louise Gikow * Content Director: Dr. Linda R. Rath * Coordinating Producer, Puppets, and Puppets Captain: Kathryn Mullen * Puppeteers: Anthony Asbury - Co-captain, Heather Asch, Tim Lagasse, Jennifer Barnhart, Peter Linz, Tyler Bunch, Jim Napolitano * Voice Talent: Michael K. Frith, Fred Newman, Chris Phillips * Fred Says Segments: Fred Newman * Guest Stars: Walter Bobbie, Denyce Graves, Faith Prince, Marilyn Sokol * Studio Producer: Jane Nishimura * Line Producer: Carol Klein * Senior Producer, Animation and Live Action: Sharon Lerner * Live Action Producer: Vincent J. Straggas * Consulting Producers: Carlos Dorta, Louise Gikow, Fred Newman * Associate Producer: James Sabatini * Production Coordinator: Jared Jenkins * Segment Directors: Richard A. Fernandes, Kathryn Mullen * Director of Photography: Bill Berner * Lighting Director: Mitchell Bogard * Puppets, Costumes and Props: 3/Design Studio, Jim Kroupa, John Orberg, Matt Stoddart, Janet Kuhl, Julie Wigg, Marc Boardwers, Heather Asch * Additional Puppets: Trudy Trees, Inc. * Puppet Supervisor: John Orberg * On-set Puppet Props: Browen Demsore * Puppet Wrangler: Isabelle Dufour * Music Directed and Arranged by: Paul Jacobs * Coordinating Producer, Music and Audio: Chris Cardillo * Series Theme Song by: Sarah Durkee and Paul Jacobs * Original Songs by: Christopher Cerf, Sarah Durkee, Paul Jacobs and Lou Berger, Sean Kelly, Joe Fallon, Kathryn Mullen, Michael K. Frith, Thomas Z. Shepard, Louise Gikow, Norman Stiles, Tom Whedon * Graphic Director: Marlene Weisman-Abadi * Coordinating Producer, Visual Effects: Corinna Roth * Graphics and Visual Effects: Manuel Gaulot, Victor Morales, Pia Rigby, Amy Wells, Ian Lamont-Havers * Animation Producers: Oliver Jar Studios, Inc., The Ink Tank, Tony Eastman & Yvette Kaplan * Opening Sequence Designed and Produced by: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. * Art Director: Laura Brock * Set Decorator: Keith Winsted * Associate Director: Dean Gordon * Stage Manager: Shawn havens * Unit Manager: Karen Carr * Editors: Leo Cullen, Jordan Montminy, Scott Silva * Casting: Donna DeSeta Casting * Production Staff: Lindsay Aukens, Steven Lants, Carla Bass, Melinda Matlin, Kevin Beckom, Jenn McCague, Diana DeCubellis, Stephanie Mills, Tina Fuscaldo, Ron Ng, Rasheema Graham, Cybele Policastro, Anita Harris, Stacey Spielman, Jenna Hovland, Kishma Tilley, Maria Hudson, Amy Ulrich, Joyce Julien, Tamara Weston, Susan Kopesnky, Lisa Yandoli * Technical Staff: Bill Ackerlund, Jessica Milstein, Keith Conod, Pat Minetta, Christina Conroy, Belinda Moss, John Cooke, Lisa Lederer, Jim Gregory, Amy Lasch, Arie Hefter, Peter Hefter, Mark Katz, Douglas John, Hory Hellebust, Dave Satin, Manse Sharp, Victor Smith, Hank Liebeskind, Tigre Mcmullan, Adam Matalon, Ben Tollefson, Tom Guaderama, Richard Wirth, Ron Washburn, Shawn Patrick Anderson * Stock Footage and Stills Provided by: Corbis, The Image Bank, Photopix/Phootoneia * Post Production: Joe Beirne & Corinna Roth, Stable Films * Post Production/WGBH: Vincent J. Straggas, Mark Steele, Stephanie Mills * Scenic Design: Production Design Group, Ltd. * Scenery: Center Line Studios * Sound Design/Sound Mix: Bob Schott, National Sound * Music Recording and Mixing: Joe Franco, Beatsteet Productions * Videotaped at: Metropolis Studios * Special thanks to: John Sculley, Kate Taylor, Brooklyn Public Library, The New York Public Library * Project Director: Beth Kirsch * Business Affairs: Evie Kintzer, Erica Lindberg-Gourd * Senior Curriculum Advisor: Dr. Gerald S. Lesser * Curriculum Consultants: Dr. Alma Flor Ada, Dr. Marilyn J. Adams, Dr. Jeanne S. Chall, Dr. Kyra D. Gaunt, Elsa Cardenas Hagen, Dr. Edward J. Kame'Enui, Patrick A. Kelly, James P. St. Clair, Dr. Dorothy S. Strickland, Dr. Junko Yokota * Executive in Charge: Brigid Sullivan * A coproduction of: WGBH Boston and Sirius Thinking, Ltd. * ©2000 WGBH Educational Foundation and Sirius Thinking, Ltd. All rights reserved Closing Logos * WGBH Boston * Sirius Thinking LTD - For Jon, Jim, Joe, Jeff, Jeanne... and Ted Funding Credits * A Ready to Learn Grant * The U.S. Department of Education * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting * The Park Foundations * Civil Society Institute Closing Logos (cont.) * PBS Kids - pbskids.org Closing Previews *Shop WGBH Category:WGBH Boston Video Category:VHS Category:Between the Lions Category:PBS Kids Category:WGBH Boston Category:Sirius Thinking Ltd Category:2003 Category:2000s Category:PBS Kids Video